sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Friends for Change
"Make a Wave" "We Can Change the World" "Rise" | composer = | country = United States, Canada | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 30 seconds - 2 minutes | company = | distributor = | channel = Disney Channel | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = Summer 2009 | last_aired = | status = Airing | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://disney.go.com/projectgreen/index-ffc.html | production_website = http://disney.go.com/disneygroups/friendsforchange/ |italic_title=no }} Disney's Friends for Change (also referred to as Friends for Change: Project Green) is a pro-social "green" initiative that started in the summer of 2009. Disney stars stress environmental issues in the campaign, encouraging fans to take action. The year-long campaign draws on how Disney stars connect with young fans. Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and the Jonas Brothers were among the original stars in the 30 second to 2 minute public service announcements currently airing on Disney Channel. As part of the initiative, kids will have the ability to choose how Disney will invest one million dollars in various environmental programs. The initiative was presented instead of the 2009 and 2010 Disney Channel Games. The first Disney's Friends for Change Games premiered June 24, 2011 on Disney Channel, replacing the Disney Channel Games. Stars participating in the initiative Below is a list of past and present stars participating in the initiative. When a show ends and the stars begin to transition their way out of Disney Channel, they leave the initiative as well. This is the case for the Hannah Montana and JONAS L.A. stars among the other stars that have left. , there are 36 Disney Channel stars participating in the initiative, and there are 22 former Disney Channel stars who have left the initiative. Send It On "Send It On" is a song by Disney's Friends for Change, a charity group formed by Disney for their "Friends for Change" campaign, that includes Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, and Selena Gomez. The song has sold 172,819 tracks with proceeds going to various charities. The song peaked at number 20 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Background Initially known as "Pass It On", the song was written by Adam Anders and Nikki Hassman in collaboration with Peter Astrom. The four artists went through several recording sessions in early April 2009. Each person shared their opinion in regards to the song and Disney's Friends for Change in an interview with Access Hollywood. Joe Jonas said that the song is one with a "great message." He added that the song is about helping the Earth in whichever way possible and that it is mainly about letting "everyone know." Joe Jonas said the song even reminds oneself to be more eco-friendly. Cyrus mentioned that her favorite part to record was the line "One spark starts a fire." Cyrus said she "loved" the line because it was true for her and that if children send on the message, everyone will know. She also believed that they were "encouraging kids to do it", which she found inspirational. Kevin Jonas said it was a "big honor" and that "the vibe ... is great" because they have "all known each other for years now." Nick Jonas said that the song is just about "taking those tiny steps" that could make the Earth better. Make a Wave "Make a Wave" is a song sung by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas for Disney's Friends for Change, a charity group formed by Disney for their "Friends for Change" campaign. The song was written by Scott Krippayne and Jeff Peabody, the same team that penned Jordin Sparks' song "This Is My Now" for American Idol. "Make a Wave" was introduced and performed at Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. It was also featured in the 2009 Disneynature film Oceans. Background The song debuted on February 26 on Radio Disney, reaching as high as number 4 on the Top 30 Countdown, while the music video had its world premiere on Disney Channel on March 14 and launched online the following day at Disney.com. "Make a Wave" was available beginning March 15 on iTunes, with all proceeds benefiting environmental charities through the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund. Oceans hit theaters April 22, 2010 (Earth Day). It peaked at number 84 on Billboard Hot 100. Chart performance The song peaked in the number 84 position on Billboard Hot 100, losing to "Send it On", which peaked at the number 20 position. The song was a success on Radio Disney's Top 30 Countdown but lost to "Send it On". Track listings *'U.S. / Digital Download' #"Make a Wave" (Digital Download) – 4:01 #"Make a Wave" (Instrumental) – 3:48 Charts Awards We Can Change the World "We Can Change the World" is a song sung by Bridgit Mendler for the Disney's Friends for Change campaign and specifically, for the first Disney's Friends for Change Games. The song was written by Joacim Persson and Mendler herself. Background The song premiered on Radio Disney on June 10. With its release, Disney donated $250,000 to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund. The song was made available for download on the Friends for Change website and on iTunes on June 11. All proceeds went to environmental charities, similar to the other songs released for the initiative. Music video The music video premiered on Disney Channel on June 10. It was directed by Art Spigel, director of the Disney Channel Games, and was filmed on-location at Disney Golden Oak Ranch in Los Angeles, California. The song features Mendler happily singing in a park with a camera in her hand. Kids from all over the world eventually join her in singing the anthem. Some of the kids include international Disney Channel stars Valeria Baroni, Jorge Blanco, Olavo Cavalheiro, Nicole Ishida, Murtuza Kutianawala and Eve Ottino. Track listings *'U.S. / Digital download' #"We Can Change the World" – 3:19 *'U.K. / Digital download' #"We Can Change the World" – 3:19 #"We Can Change the World (Instrumental)" – 3:19 Release history Rise "Rise" is a song sung by McClain Sisters for the Disney's Friends for Change campaign for the second Disney's Friends for Change Games. It was also used in the end credits of the Disneynature film, Chimpanzee. The song was written by the McClains. Background The song premiered on iTunes on March 23, 2012. Music video The music video premiered on VEVO March 26, 2012. Track listings *'U.S. / Digital Download' #"Rise" (Digital Download) – 4:11 Charts Donations Special presentation A special 30 minute program called "Lights, Camera, Take Action! Backstage with Disney's Friends for Change" was shown on Disney Channel directly after Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie and was hosted by Tiffany Thornton. It showcased behind-the-scenes footage during the making of the project. Friends for Change Games The first Disney's Friends for Change Games was announced for the summer of 2011, replacing the Disney Channel Games, and premiered on June 24, 2011. References External links *